5 Years Change
by Black Jack's Lady
Summary: 5 years ago Draco failed to express his feelings-now he has one night to try and fix it. it will go pass one night rated for later events


Title: 5 Year's Change

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary: It's Hogwarts 5 year reunion for the Dream Team, Draco, Ginny, and others. Draco had been hiding his feelings for Ginny with sarcastic and rude comments and treating her rudely-now he plans on confessing his love.

Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would put my favorite ship(Ginny and Draco) together in the actually series?

Spoilers: dunno, could be any

Rating: R

Warnings: Violence, Blood and maybe other things.

Pairings: Draco and Ginny. Maybe some minor ones

Chapter 1-

5 years had almost passed. 5 years since he's seen her. She had always had some sort of hold on him and he blocked it out with nasty remarks. He was sure she was hurt by some of them but he never saw her cry. He thought she was incapable of crying. She had walked behind the Dream Team and then all of a sudden came up in front. She had proved herself better than anyone. In the last year she convinced everyone to stop fighting. Her emotions had touched everyone. She had seen many bodies fall to the ground and her eyes showed sorrow no matter what side that person was on.

Now he had a chance to see her again. In four days a reunion would take place. He hoped she hadn't been married yet. His only reason for going would be her. She haunted him. From her pale skin to her red hair. It would always haunt him. He immediately picked out his best robes for the occasion when he got his letter. He hoped she would recognize him.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Draco finished putting on his best robes and finished doing his hair. He looked at himself. She made him doubt it was good enough and he hadn't even seen her yet! He flooed through Hogsmaede and waited for the carriages that would take them to the grounds. He hadn't seen her anywhere. _Virginia Weasley, I will find you_, he thought.

The carriages came and everyone boarded. In his carriage were some of his fellow Slytherins-Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle. It was evident that Parkinson and Goyle had gotten married. The trip was short and he talked a bit with Blaise. He hadn't really spoken with anyone from school since after the war. They got out and headed into the Great Hall. Dumbldore stood up after everyone sat down and gave his speech.

"Welcome back! It is nice to see all these faces again. Tonight we celebrate with our old classmates and be merry. At 10:00 everyone will get a mask and dance and at Midnight we will have an unmasking ceremony. But for now, we will feast!" Food appeared on the dishes and everyone began to eat. 

Draco noticed that lots of people intermingled with other students from different houses at tables. The Dream Team sat at Gryffindor Table with Cho Chang sitting beside them. His spirits rose as he saw Cho and Harry had gotten married. That meant that there was still as chance that Ginny was still single. He saw some one who didn't look too familiar from where he was sitting. She had pale skin, except for the watery blue bangs, the hair was a blood red color. She ate quickly and exited the Hall after she was done. He got up to go to the bathroom hoping that he'd spot Ginny on the way back. He saw the girl looking in a mirror in the hall and applying a gloss that made her look even more beautiful then she had before. He came up closer and saw it was Virginia Weasley. The one person he was looking for. He started to go towards her but unfortunately the Girls Bathroom was right next to her. He carried on and then headed back when he was done with his business. 

He saw her sit next to Harry and across from Ron disgust evident in her features. He could see why, too. Harry and Cho and Ron and Hermione had been kissing each other and snuggling closely. After all the food was finished Dumbledore stood up once more.

"I would like to point out some great accomplishments to some of you. Our old Head Girl, Hermione Granger, is Head Healer of St. Munagos at the youngest age ever." He waited as everyone clapped. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have been Seeker and Keep of Puddlemore United." The applause was bigger this time. "Cho Chang has become the Head of the Department of Misuse of Magic." He waited. "And finally Draco Malfoy is the CEO of 'Dragonz Flame', one of the most popular all wizarding towns in the entire world where he has conducted clubs, restaurants, pubs, and other shops including an extension of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'" He had received the biggest applause because everyone loved the place. Wizards and witches of all ages would come across the world just to go to some of the stores. W3, as it was call, was the only place he did not own himself. He gave most of its profits back to the Weasley Twins and took just enough to pay their worker and the rent for the space.

"Now it is 5 to ten so everyone get a mask from one of the bins at the back." Everyone went over and grabbed a mask. He had gotten one of a Dragon. He placed it on and looked for the blue and red give away hair. He found her next to the unmistakable Dream Team. He walked over as the music started. He turned to Ginny.

"May I have this dance, my fair lady?" he asked. She had the mask of a Unicorn.

"Yes, my lord," she said liking the way he talked. He took her out to where other dancing couples were. A waltz was playing and he placed one hand just above her hip and took one of her hands in his. She placed a hand on the back of his neck. It took a lot not to shiver at her gentle touch. 

They danced through the next five dances and he asked if she wanted a break and went to get some butterbeer when she said yes. He remembered that she didn't like alcohol because it made her nauseous before she had a chance to even get a hangover. He brought the drinks back to where she was sitting. He handed her one of the glasses he held.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said smiling.

"Your welcome, my fair Lady."

Soft giggles escaped her mouth.

There were two minutes until Midnight and he wanted to get her alone.

"How about we go get some fresh air?" he asked.

"I would like that." She let him lead her out to a balcony on the second floor. 

"Is this better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

He looked at his watch, which hit Midnight.

"It's time for the unmasking. May I have the honors?" he asked.

"Yes, if I can."

"Of course." He gently lifted off her mask. Her eyes looked like she had just developed a crush. She tenderly lifted his mask off. Her eyes shown recognition.

"Malfoy?" she asked tentatively. 

"Call me Draco, M'Lady," he said.

"I would prefer Ginny or Virginia, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, _Virginia_," he said with a genuine smile. He bent his head down to hers and placed his lips softly upon hers and she gasped from the sudden kiss. She then kissed back, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled away to catch her breath. He looked into her eyes. They held him captive. He wanted to break the away and yet never wanted to look away from her. She made him so confused. His sat her on the balcony railing and held her steady.

A/N: Cliffhanger! So tell me what you think.


End file.
